


The Love That Blossom After The Rain

by wujun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujun/pseuds/wujun
Summary: Closuretwt: @zkdlindodo





	1. Raining

Kyungsoo took a deep breath 'Kyungsoo hyung please comeback Jongin is being irrational and would not want to see the world anymore he said he want to wait for you. Please hyung. ' . He lock the phone and tossed it on the coffee table. Deep sigh left his breath he sat on the couch and look up at the ceiling too much it too much to take in one haul. The weather outside being good to him it cloudy but chill not to cool but still can feel the warmth. He grabbed the comforter and wrap it around him. The TV are playing some sappy drama that he didn't give a fuck. The phone call he received from Sehun caught his attention. Was Jongin really bad? Was he eat properly? Take a fresh air despite it near winter was he? Too much question that will answered when two people meet each other.

 

He wake up before his usual time he hungry and crave for some love which he will get eventually. "Alright baby I'm here no cry please" he shake the bottle gently and feed the baby. Minseok wake up before his usual time which is weird but Kyungsoo just let it pass in this situation which only him alone to took care of the 6 month baby. He can't panick easily on this situation he take it cool like parent tends to be. Minseok hungrily suck the bottle of milk. After the milk emptied Kyungsoo took off the bottle from Minseok and pick him up fix his head to put it on his shoulder for him to make it easy on making the baby burp. Because sick Minseok mean sick Kyungsoo. After making Minseok burp he put the baby back in the crib let him sleep some more.

  
It 7:15 a.m when he wake up once again getting ready to start for his day and work. By the time Kyungsoo finish shower the phone rang before he can wear the attire. He answered it without look at the caller ID. "Kyungsoo it's me Taemin, can we meet? " It didn't take a second to Kyungsoo answer a no. "Please Kyungsoo it only a brief moment and I will leave you instantly. "Okay" he can hear Taemin squeal yes at the end. He ended the call and move to start his day back. After making sure the little one is ready, he pick up Minseok and make his way out to the train which only take 15 minutes to his workplace.

  
Minseok who easily attract to everything in front him make a grabby hands on the bag string to the passenger next Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo notice it the bag already soaked with Minseok saliva the chubby baby giggles when was caught red-handed. The Minseok victim passenger turned to them when Kyungsoo apologies for his son behaviour. "Nah it's okay besides he too cute to be angry for. " The passenger pinch little Minseok chubby cheeks which make the baby squalling so hard.

  
Kyungsoo then arrived at Minseok nursery. He was greet by Irene the head nursery. "Aww is our Minnie had a great adventure to nursery? " Irene said with gentle voice. "He just soaked the passenger bag string with his saliva". Irene let out a chuckle when minseok pout by Kyungsoo unending nagging. "Well I got to go now, will pick up him as fast as I can. Bye Minnie" Kyungsoo kiss Minseok temple and smooch his cheek before waving goodbye to his dear one.

  
By the time he arrived at his workplace it already 8 sharp. The cafe was not crowded yet by the office workers or students. He make his way to the kitchen and prepare for the day. "Yo Soo waddup" Baekhyun annoying voice can be heard from his back which mean the latter is close to him "Go to work bitch" he answered shortly. "Alright fucktard just making sure you are not dead yet". Kyungsoo then stop from chopping the veggies and turned around face Baekhyun. "And why should I be dead?" Baekhyin just shrug and pat Kyungsoo dick's he then run away as fast as lightning don't want to face Kyungsoo morning wrath. "Fuck you Byun" . "Love you to DickDo" Well his day start perfectly like other day. The cafe was turn to storm when the pack hour comes. The client was like water flow coming non stop which make him busy and sweaty in the kitchen.

  
1 p.m it his lunch time the time he should meet Taemin he then decided to meet the latter at his workplace then other cafe or dine. The door bell chime mean a client just enter the cafe. There he spot Taemin take a sit at secluded area by the window, he walk to the latter after read some magic spell to keep himself rational. "Hey want to order?" Taemin look up there Kyungsoo give him sweet smile "Oh why don't you me lunch together ? " Kyungsoo take seat in front him and call he workmates to take the order. "I would like seafood wrap and iced lemon tea" he then pass the menu to Kyungsoo which the latter pass it to the waitress . "Give me the my morning usual" Kyungsoo cold action make Taemin stomach crunch he feel like loser because he the one make Jongin and Kyungsoo fall apart, broken and separate them because of him being selfish.

  
"Kyungsoo I... ". "Eat first talk later beside I'm work here so don't think anything bad" Taemin lick his dry lips suddenly his tongue caught by something heavy. The truth. They dig in when the food arrived, Kyungsoo can see from his corner eye that judging look Baekhyun give to him but Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo he just let it pass and focus on the future from this man opposite him. It felt like years to Taemin for them to finish their lunch he got cold feet and uneasy. How can Kyungsoo keep calm and cool all this times. After finish their lunch Kyungsoo treat him dessert which is his favourite. "Jongin some times tell what your like and dislike which he want to do it same to you. No offence it just I remember so why not. " he can hold it anymore the tears he keep from fall finally slide down like waterfall.  
"I'm sorry Kyungsoo I'm so sorry this is because of my selfishness that torn both of you apart . Please Kyungsoo forgive Jongin it's alright if you don't want to forgive me". Taemin take Kyungsoo hand and grasped neatly. He then felt a caress touch in his knuckles he eyes were brim with tear but he still can see Kyungsoo sweet smile. "It would be a lie if I say that I don't hate and angry at you but it times heal my heart I should be mature than being a childish adult who can't fight for his own life. I forgive both of you long ago Taemin."

 

After Taemin subsided the tears they talk about life and search for resolution for their problems. "I'm married to this guy name Minho when I discovered that I can't go on with Naeun. I guess Jongin was my past present mistake which I stupidly step in". Kyungsoo can see that Taemin regret his action towards him. "Well I'm happy that you found your Prince Charming but my Prince Charming still in his punishment period so don't worry about Jongin I know what to do after all we know each other for years it would not be a problem. Life go on Taemin-ah". He just know that he meet the angel who the one wrecked by him.

 

 

 

After the meeting with Taemin, Baekhyun bombarded him with questions that make him want to let out his Satan 'It's okay Kyung it's Baek you should know him that he one of the Gossip Girl and Mean Girls movie which Baek can be part of it because he is boy's. The mantra when goes each time Baekhyun asking him irrelevant question.

  
"So SatanSoo are you going to get laid tonight I will take care of Minnie since you want to have make up moments with DickJongin". For god sake where is Chanyeol. "Park fucking Chanyeol take your man off from me before I burn your kitchen ". Kyungsoo roar but it didn't stop the Byun sassy Baekhyun from being bitch.  
"So you are getting back with Jongin?  
"You will not be available for one night stand again Soo?"  
" Will you let me give you some sex activities advice, do you prefer bdsm?"

In second Chayeol come dash in the kitchen and pick up his boyfriend like potato shack while the question goes on. "He is immature Kyungsoo no choking no harm " he said while massage his temple. Baekhyun can create 1001 problem in one day.

 

  
He look at the clock and it already 4:45 crap he late to pick up Minseok, Kyungsoo hurriedly clean up his things and make fast walk to the Happiness Nursery which this week he was late for third time. When the said building come to his sights he smiled in defeat. He make it today.

The news Irene gave his totally bad news "I think he caught a cold Soo maybe the winter is coming so he still new to adapt with the weather I advice you to take him to clinic as soon as possible " Oh my god Minseok my baby. The clinic was not pack nor less the surrounding still can make him breath. He fix Minseok baby coat and small mafela along the beanie. He make sure the baby get enough warmth it felt like years to his name to be called. He look around all of them came with their partner some of them were accompanied by parent. Suddenly Minseok cry booming in the clinic Kyungsoo try everything to soothe down the cry down but it useless with that he ask the nurse to make it fast.

  
Minseok was crying through the check up when the doctor offer the pacifier he suck it hardly , Kyungsoo wipe the tears on Minseok cheek when Minseok cry he felt like want to cry to because he assumed that he is failure father can't overcome this problem. "Let's take a seat Kyungsoo -ah" the said person look up at the doctor and he shock face can't be hide anymore. Junmyeon is a doctor? "Well I didn't see this coming along with this cutie " Junmyeon give a look at Minseok.

  
"Well the results show that the cause of his cold and lost track of his usual time because he start teething and the weather also influenced it". Kyungsoo kiss Minseok forehead when the baby fell asleep after the check up. "So the baby is done now move to the baby daddy care to share or more like explain to me? " . "You have alot of work Junmyeon I will explain later " Kyungsoo ready to get up when Junmyeon held his hands and give him pleading looks. "Please Kyung-ah we didn't meet almost a year now I meet you it impossible to me let you my baby" Kyungsoo let out a sigh. "At my old apartment tomorrow lunch and I warn you don't bring Jongin a long or our friendship till here only". Junmyeon give him the smiles that he know what to do.

  
Later that night after change into comfortable clothes he make hot chocolate and milk for him and Minseok after a long day they deserve some rest especially Minseok who suffer a lot because of teething. When he finish making Minseok burp the infant instantly welcoming to dreamland, while him take time think about today scene which is involved about one person. Jongin, Kim fucking Jongin. He bring his right hand to his necklace and caress the band that look like charm. It is the actual ring his engagement ring.

 

 

Night Jongin I still can erase this feel and love towards you because I can't lie to myself that I yearn for you. Till we meet again love. Sleep tight. 

 

The next morning Kyungsoo wake up early despite he fell slept at whee hour last night but that was not a problem after all Minseok being with him trained him well enough to sleep in limited hour. 

The heavily infant 6 months old follow his father with his eyes and questioning himself if he for got is there any occasion or not to keep his father this busy. 

 

Jongin on his fifth bottle of soju were interrupted by Sehun who took the bottle away and dump it into dustbin. "The heck Sehun why you throw away my precious soju gimme back you dipshit" his head fall onto table, try to raise his limb unfortunately it useless work. "Come on Jong I prefer you wake up like back then and order box of chicken with yogurt and wasted our time on console game" Sehun say while pick Jongin shirt that sprawled on the floor and throw it in laundry hamper. 

 

"Back then I'm with my precious Soo, Sehun-ah but now I'm not so why I should do everything like Soo never leave me? " he look at engagement ring on his finger it still shining like the first day he met Kyungsoo his eyes shining like diamond. 

 

 

"Why can he give me a chance Hun-ah? "Sehun look at him in disbelief second chance my ass if you acting like women went through menopause after a weeks trying not months. He had enough of Jongin shit he walk towards the drunk man and pull his collar shirt and there Oh Sehun swing his first fist on Jongin cheek 

 

"Wake up you drunktard don't be such a son of bitch who only sit here mourning at the mistake you make by yourself and blaming the other because why because you are selfish and ego never admit your mistake, for God sake Kim Jongin you the one who make all this mess by drift apart from Kyungsoo and went to your ex who now happily with his husband" Sehun let it out all his anger, he push Jongin who fell on carpet. 

 

"Look I'm not sorry on my behaviour but one thing you should know all our circle friend already know where Kyungsoo is in case you wanna know go get a grip and leave this living hell" then Jongin hazy eyes follow Sehun steps to front door and leave him alone in this dark space. 

 

 

The ring on door mean that Junmyeon is arrived, Kyungsoo hurriedly put Minseok puree on table and get the door. "Junmyeon" he cheerful voice was soon cut off when he realised that Junmyeon not alone there also Yifan, Sehun and Luhan tag along, god why he so stupid to not see this coming. "Are we gonna stay here or you will invite us in? "

 

Luhan jab Sehun rib cage and send him his infamous glare. "Ah yeah I'm sorry I just didn't expect that both of you will come too, please come in make yourself home" Kyungsoo walk to kitchen and prepare the table. "Sorry Kyungsoo-ah I didn't inform you first that Sehun and Luhan come along " Junmyeon help Kyungsoo set the table even the latter brush him off.   
"Kyungsoo care to explain me who this cutie?" Kyungsoo look up to Yifan who point at Minseok who busily play with his wolf doll. 

 

"That my son Do Minseok 6 months old, oh yeah since you there can you help me by help the baby burping and put him in his play pen?" Yifan just nod and do as what he told. 

 

"Wow hyung you make my favourite Jajangmyeon" he can see Sehun already drooling at the sight of the food. "Geez Hun can you once act like adults?" Luhan also help Kyungsoo and Junmyeon in set the table while Oh Sehun make himself the boss of the house. 

 

"Guys food ready" Yifan pick up along Minseok who would not let him go. "Aww Minseok why you acting extra clingy today baby?" Minseok show him his sheepish grin and hide his face at Yifan nape, tha man take a seat beside Junmyeon who look at Yifan adoringly "Lol Hyung just get one by yourself beside both of you married already " Sehun get a slap on his biceps by Luhan who don't know how to deal with his childish boyfriend. 

 

"Come give Minseok to me" unfortunately Minseok already clingy to Yifan that he don't want to let go fisted his hand on Yifan shirt. "It's okay Kyung I can handle this besides it part of practice too" he smile meaningful to Kyungsoo knows. 

 

After clean up the table all of them enjoy the dessert in living room while Kyungsoo put Minseok into his crib, the baby doze off when they half away finishing the food. 

 

Everyone settled down in living room along with Kyungsoo the atmosphere rather cold nor chill he still can't feel it in."I punch Jongin" Out of nowhere Sehun utter the incident he had with Jongin. "Why the hell you did that is there something wrong when I'm gone to shop, why you didn't tell me?"

 

Luhan look at Sehun disbelief both of them are good friends for Nintendo sake. "It's beacuse he being a whining bitch and drunktard for god knows how long he want to end it". Junmyeon look at Kyungsoo if there any reaction to him surprise Kyungsoo smile willingly.

 

"What DO are you happy Jongin getting punch?" Kyungsoo shook his head he just look at Sehun with this feeling unknowingly maybe grateful? "Because that what friend do" it clear show that Sehun just scoff and telling everyone that he right. "What I want to know is how Minseok come into the picture and he have your surname " Yifan recalled back the introduction Kyungsoo give to him. 

 

"That day it raining heavily so I decide to find a shelter so I run to the nearest shop it a cafe where I work now since I run into alley so it the coincidence or fate has better plan that I spot a basket on dustbin cover with blanket curiosity kill the cat. I went to the basket without think further a yanked it out and there lie a beautiful baby with puffy cheek sucking his finger hungrily and shivering it take me a sec to brought the baby with me into the cafe there I meet my new friend and his partner Baekhyun and Chanyeol and the rest you can put two into two and here where we are" he end his story with pure smile.

 

"You sure Soo that you didn't knocked up someone and make her pregnant? " he received a really nice punch on abdomens "sorry baby can't help that your fault" Luhan surrender up his hand. "When you were going to confront Jongin, he already suffered enough Soo I'm sure he reflect himself right now you can't make him to wait forever " 

 

Kyungsoo lean on Junmyeon shoulder and play with the latter shirt hem. It feel like old days when Junmyeon treat him like his baby that need mommy all the time. 

 

"I forgive him already and Taemin too I met him few days ago we talk and clear up everything" Junmyeon peck his crown head and praise him to be such a gentleman. "If I didn't know both of you surely I will say that Jun hyung really look like mother" And for the first time of the day he didn't receive a hit from his baby boo. 

 

"I wait for our anniversary 13th Jan where he propose to me which 2 months from now so yeah he can do whatever he want because after that date I will make sure his mine" 

 

Suddenly a banging on door startled all of them "Do Kyungsoo open up its me your bestie in the hectic condition!!" . "Aka the BITCH" everyone can see that Kyungsoo is ready to face what wait a head for expect Byun fucking Baekhyun tha make him questioning himself how can get lose from Chanyeol grip. 

 

"Baby Kyungie quick quick please I need to pee or should I pee on your plants? " Sure Baekhyun already reach Kyungsoo nerve.

 

When he open the door Baekhyun run pass him straight to the bathroom. "Sorry Kyungsoo I just can't resist his pout and aegyo" Chanyeol said while brush his hair turn more messy. "Kyungsoo the toilet won't work!! " 

 

Baekhyun yell just woken up Minseok who turn into crying mess because he sleep were interrupt by a witch and Sehun jump of from his seat because of Baekhyun yell shocked him and it lead to Sehun accidentally knock Kyungsoo vase and it break on the floor. 

 

That day Kyungsoo took a deep breath. Too deep and a lot of it.

 

 

"Are sure dude this is the right decision to leave the country right now, why don't you coax Kyungsoo again to forgive you? " Yixing his dance mate who know him inside out like open book. "It just a short vacation Xing I will be back in February furthermore I should get a therapy for my alcohol addiction and mental so it will not take that long".

 

They arrives at boarding gate, Yixing pull out something from his pocket and give it to Jongin the latter with questioning look. "Open it once you arrived at London till then I think you can finish it up" the announcement for the flight to London were announced to alert their passanger. "Goodbye buddys". "Ok dude"

 

 

With that Jongin board to London to find himself back and fix his inner self maybe just maybe search a way to persuade Kyungsoo to be with him again even the chance is thin but he willing to try because he vow that will change the Do to Kim that what his promise Kyungsoo after their love making on their engagement day. 

 

 

Without his knowing the certain person watch him board to London with an infant in his embrace, "Say bye bye to Appa baby" the man hold the infant hand and wave at Jongin. Yixing who walk toward them smile at the man. 

 

"Everything goes with the flow just wait for him to open the box and then proceeded to next stage" Yixing pinch Minseok cheek which make that latter happily gurgling. " Thanks Xing" Kyungsoo give him his heart smile. 

 

❄LONDON❄

 

Jongin open his luggage to find a comfortable clothes to change for sleep but the first thing he spot is box like a gift box with animal pattern. He take out the box and open it there were a book and a USB. 

 

He open the first page and read sentence by sentence. 'To my lovely Nini the sweet boyfriend and soon to be father of baby Minnie. Sincerely Dyo. 

 

From the first page he open it stick a Polaroid picture of Kyungsoo. 'The day I forgive you I send cupcake but you end up dumping it to trash :("

 

It goes on until page 5 there a picture of Kyungsoo and baby perhaps it baby Nini. Beside the picture Kyungsoo wrote Minseok history which make his heat break into pieces and giddy to have a baby. 

 

There is picture of them in theme park, kids cafe, playground, Minseok room, and also birthday party which Minseok hug his photo. And at the last page Kyungsoo ask him to open up the USB.

 

When he stick the USB to it plot and open the file to his surprise it only have one video. He click on it. 

 

There in the video of Kyungsoo holding Minseok. "Hey Nini I'm sorry it has to be this way I'm try to make it sweet and perfect surprise, you know I got all the information from Sehun and Yixing about your whereabouts hoping that you safe and sound. 

I forgive you already my sexy boyfriend it just that something caught up with me so I have don't have time to meet you. So till here this video it look like our baby being fussy today because drain of energy. Bye Nini". The video showed Kyungsoo put the camera on the table. 

 

And he pick up Minseok and singing lullaby while swinging gently the baby. Without his knowing a single droplet tears drop from his pool eyes. He close the laptop and lay on his back. 

 

Slowly the tiredness taken up onto him and bring him to Dreamland.

 

Jongin take wise choice to continue with his plan and wait till 13 Jan. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wait for the epilogue....


	2. Epilogue | Cherry Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closure 
> 
> twt: @zkdlindodo

 

“Welcome home dude" Lay greet him with his signature sunshine smile, the latter look more buff than before.  The airport was the crowd with people come and fro. 

 

 "Thanks, hyung, I hope I'm not troubling you to pick me up". Lay rolls his eye on the latter. "Really Kai it's not a problem, you know we love you so much we wouldn't leave you alone even if you itself leave us" Kai start whining when Lay said like that. Truthfully he really misses home, London is beautiful like really beautiful the scenery and people are good but S.K are where home is.

 

 "Come on let's go back home, the others are waiting for you".

 

  Ahhh he really miss the others,  Yeol hyung probably still fix that balloon with Baek hyung,  the b'tch face Hun are helping forever gramps Suho and Chen maybe whining non-stop like always, maybe there is chicken his fav, a table of beer and later question by question will going throw on him. And Soo, maybe he.... Kai didn't want to think any further just follow Lay to the car.

 

 "You right hyung let's go I can't wait for the others, ahhh I miss them so much hyung”

 

 

  The journey to the home aren’t that awkward afterall, Kai feel comfortable enough with lay since, the older treat him like a brother. “Ahh by the way Kai, I will drop you off because I have work after this and hyung will come later”.

 

 Kai pout not work on Lay, never work “Not working on me Kai, never try it on me it such a useless attempt”. “But hyung the party wouldn’t be merrier if you are not there, YOU PICK ME UP hyung how could you not attend my welcoming party”

 

 The whining stop when they arrive at Kai old house, the owner see the house for the first time in a month, he would say he surprised how clean the house is.  Kai climbs out from the car and walks to his lawn, it well trimmed. And a new set of plants was added on the lawn.

 

 When he turned around Lay already drive off, with his luggage left behind him. “Aish this hyung what could be more important than my welcoming party” ruffling his hair and without wasting any more time.

 

 He pulls his luggage and walks forward to the house.

 

The first thing he spotted when he opens the door it was not locked, well as expected but when he opens wide the door there is nothing, empty not even single human being there. Ahhh isn’t he hoping too much huh? Isn’t his friends still not over for what he did on Soo.

 

 With soulless feel, he wants to cry. It was more hurt when the people around you not forgiven you yet. He pulls the luggage with him to upstairs. He twists the knob, eyes still looking on the floor till he doesn’t notice there is a figure in front of him.

 

 “You know looking on the floor wouldn’t help you unpack those clothes in your luggage honey”.

 

 Fuck. He stood frozen in front him, there Soo stand with his signature heart smiled while holding a toddler in his embrace. Everything comeback into his mind, no he don’t deserve this, Soo doesn’t deserve someone like him, who is…. Should he run out from the house now?

 

 “You know I can read you very honey, so if you planning to run away just forget it and abort that mission. Come here give us a welcoming hug”

 

 Tick one second, tick 10 seconds.

 

Without hesitating anymore Kai march forwards, and engulf the doe eyes in his hug. He finally cry his heart out. He miss this so much.

 

 “I’m sorry Soo, I’m so sorry I really didn’t deserve you, how fool I am and the way I treat you in the past I really did not you know” he mumbling while hugging the latter and place his face on Soo neck. “It’s true Kai-ah”.

 

That words slit his heart bleeding off.

 

“It’s true Kai-ah it past already, so we need to start a new book together create another memory but a new beautiful memory with you, Minnie and me in every single page”.

 

 He apart from the hug, and look deep into Soo doe eyes, “Soo-hyung I’m…”

 

 “Adada” then now Kai look down the baby in Soo embrace. “Ahh Minnie finally you meet dada”. Kai chuckles how hyper the baby boy is. “I’m glad I bought a lot of gift for you pumpkin”.

 

 Soo grab Kai hand and pull him to the bed. “You know when I watch the video I felt that I’m really a lucky one, you forgive me and bring this pumpkin into our life to bloom another cherry blossom ahh I don’t know what to do without you Soo-hyung”

 

 They lie on the bed with Minnie in the middle, Kai pull Soo closer into warming hug then slowly he places a kiss on the guy button nose. Soo scrunches his face then. “I expect that kiss on the right place, Kim Kai”.

 

“Keep it PG Soo, our son here in the middle of us and… and are you falling asleep lil’ pumpkin?” Soo chuckle how Minnie try to stay awake. After all Minnie knows his other Dada well since Soo never forget to mention Kai every single time every day.

 

“It 11 a.m he always taking a nap around this hour, Kai-ah I’m sorry because I fail what you expecting for when you come home”. That pout Kai miss so much and how Soo voice sounded soft honey. “Please don’t say that Soo this more than enough”.

 

 He caresses the latter cheek and pinch it. “Say it Soo-hyung”.

 

 

 Soo leans closer to Kai and peck on the tan guy lips while whispering…

 

 “Welcome back Kai-ah I love you”

 

He sighs in happiness finally.

 

“I love you too, and I’m sorry”

 

  Finally, their love blossoms once again, adding the news flower to their journey serving the sweet nectar to each other in order to pursue their lives.

 

 

There are numerous messages both of them receive that night, unfortunately, Soo forgot to tell Kai that they will be having a welcoming party that night at ‘ For Life’.

 

Baek **|** 8:30 p.m

  * Soo r u done making love because I swear Yeol already on his fifth bottles



 

Suho **|** 9:00 p.m

  * It’s okay so I got this under control, see you guys tomorrow  (ᇴ‿ᇴ)



**Author's Note:**

> I don't have beta and proof reading maybe done or not because I'm not sure tho so basically it complete.


End file.
